


Heartfelt (Petekey)

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Highschool AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-01-03 12:03:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21179108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (Cross-posted on Wattpad)Do everything from the heart.None of that was supposed to happen. I promised myself I wouldn't make the same mistakes as last year. I promised myself I wouldn't 'fall in love' like I did last year. But then, Mikey Way walked through the classroom doors on the second day. People fell in love, people got angry, people fell for someone else, people failed, people got cheated on, people got lied to, people almost died, people got bullied, people got beat up, people got sent to the principal and most things didn't make it to the finish line.~~~"Isn't it fairer if I hate you and you hate me?" I cried."I'll hate you and you'll hate me?" he repeated."Just like it was supposed to be,"He thought about the offer for a minute, then nodded. "Goodbye, stranger," he waved as he walked away. Everything was so heartfelt.





	1. Do Everything From The Heart {Prologue}

I should've known better. It has always been so obvious. I wanted something impossible to happen. This is the climax of the story, the big mistake that changed everything. I promised myself I wouldn't make mistakes this year. I have to make up for all of last year's mistakes. I need to get into a good college. I need to be more aware of my actions and how they affect my future. But of course, since I'm so stupid and such a hopeless romantic, I've already made mistakes under the two months we've been here. I 'fell in love' just like I did last year.

All the signs were given but I just didn't listen. I knew they were there I just wanted to try so badly, hoping it wouldn't end up like the rest. Its a running theme with me, to never get it right with love. Every time I find someone I'm interested in, it ends in me being miserable. I can never get the right person. I always choose the wrong ones. They always have someone else, and I'm in the background watching. This has happened to me ever since I was little. I hoped after so many times I would learn. I just can't stop. I've dragged my closest friends into this. They already have their problems but soon enough, just like last year, our problems will fuse. Our problems just continuously follow us and become one big issue. It'll drag on until its too much to handle. Until we can't take it anymore and the world around us just collapses. Because I'm a liar and he's too prideful. Because I'm rude and he wants to be popular. Because I'm selfish and he is aggressive. Because I'm Pete Wentz and he's Mikey Way.

What made everything worse was the letter. I could've just ignored what happened, and go on with my life pretending the incident hadn't happened, but I never do that. I just had to write it. I just had to start a new war. And it just had to be with him. It just had to be Mikey Way. One of the students who ranked high rapidly the moment they enrolled. One of the students with a large impact on the batch.

I knew we wouldn't have a fairytale ending.

I knew he loved her from the start.

I knew I shouldn't have written that letter.

I knew I shouldn't have told anyone.

I knew we shouldn't have done anything.

I knew I shouldn't have fought it.

I knew I should have given up.

What was I hoping for anyway? For those fantasies and daydreams to become my life? Those stories I read over and over to happen? Even more unrealistically, for those things to happen to me of all people? Even those stories didn't have happy endings! 'Eleanor & Park', 'They Both Die At The End', 'What If It's Us', none of them ended with fairytale endings. I knew that mine wouldn't end perfectly either. Opposites may attract, but they don't always make it to the finish line.

Now, I'm crying silently in the bathroom, on the same floor of my classroom, before the classes have started for the day. I'm horrified. I can't face him. I can't face any of them.

// There it is! The prologue of my newest fanfiction 'Heartfelt' (Petekey)'. I can't wait to start writing this since it's plot is based off what happened to me before. Somethings in this fanfic are unusual compared to my other ones and I'm really glad I'm stepping out of my usual comfort zone. Anyway, thank you so much for reading the first chapter of 'Heartfelt (Petekey)'. Have a great day! Please vote, comment and other I'd really appreciate it biiiii

"Do everything from the heart,"

\- Iamcupcakefrosting


	2. A Heartfelt Recall {1}

He was the new, new kid in school, that student who came in on the second day. The news was that he was from the same school as the other new kid. The other kid's name is Frank I think. Since they knew each other the teacher thought it was a better idea to make them sit together (I'm pretty sure the teachers already know the kids here are rich and cruel and won't be friends with most of the new kids.) So, since our sitting arrangement was set in three lines vertically facing the board, I had to move seats from the back of the class to the centre. I'm glad I still got to sit on the same aisle with Brendon and Ryan though (them being my only classmates who were in popular circles like me.)

I had been classmates with Ryan and Brendon since Nursery and we were close but we drew into different crowds, we still get along though. They're not in the drama circle but still part of the popular crowd. The drama circle is the group of people who popular because of their ties to all drama going on in the level. There are different circles in this level and each circle has a certain ranking in their overall popularity. There is the drama circle, the sports circle, the popular nerds, the unpopular nerds (yes, we have popular and unpopular nerds) the forgotten girls, the ignored girls, the ignored boys, the wannabes, the rejects etc. Most of the kids in the popular circles (drama circle, sports circle, really rich kids circle, popular nerds) are in more than one circle which can mean a higher or lower ranking in their overall popularity as a person. Despite, being in the same circle, not everyone in a certain circle is friends. Oddly enough, the new, new kid is getting talked about in the popular circles which means he might join one of them soon. Which means it's not wrong for me to hang out with him (me being in the drama circle and all.)

The new kid didn't talk much, unlike Frank who has made friends by his second day of school. Frank spent his lunch with the 'Jalex-Fanclub' (A group run by Jack Barakat and Alex Gaskarth and the formal term for their group is the popular nerds'' circle) and got his name known in Secondary 2-A and Secondary 2-B. The thing was, even though the two came from the same school they didn't have the same popularity as each other. The other one was quiet but I'll admit, he's kinda cute.

I tried analysing him before but he didn't give me enough. He makes jokes if he can (from how he made a joke while introducing himself in music class) which makes me wonder why he isn't in one of the popular circles yet. He spent his lunch in the library reading by himself while sitting on one of the beanbags in the corner of the library (I noticed while I was writing poems) but, after a while, he gets tired of it and leaves.

I already interrogated him, he knows a few of the bands but he isn't as into rock and punk as I am. I'm pretty sure he doesn't play those shitty games like, 'Fortnite' but I know he plays Pubg (I can't blame him I do too) though, I don't think he is that big on soccer or basketball. So who is he?

Is he like me? I'm loud in class and make a lot of jokes but, a lot of the popular kids hate me. I'm invited to big parties but, I spend my lunch writing in the library. I've spent 14 years in this International school and have seen every type of person come and go but, I've never met anyone like him. Although, it's only the first few days of school.

He's so mysterious, and it's so fun. I'm here, trying to find out as much about him as possible, his likes, his dislikes, his siblings, his parents, his hobbies, everything. It's so intriguing, it excites me. I need to know. I don't even know why.

My third day of school made my heart rate increase by two. He sat beside me during recess on the sofa in the library. The library is divided into three sides, the pre-school, lower-primary and dumb upper-primary kids' side, with shorter tables and children's books, the upper-primary and Secondary to Pre-U side, with high tables, novels, workbooks, books in different languages (Chinese, Spanish, Russian, Japanese, etc.), and the usual books used for research, then the last part, the centre, where the librarian stays and the two couches on either side of the librarian's table. Out of all those sides, he chose to sit next to me on the couch. There was a tiny stack of throw-pillows in between the two of us which he used as an arm-rest. Once the bell rung for the next class, I noticed he got a book from the shelf above the book I was reading (I was reading 'Eleanor & Park' by Rainbow Rowell) and he was reading a Science-Projects book.

By the time we had lunch that day, I noticed he sat alone in the classroom staring at the wall of projects from the class before us. His eyes just followed me while I put my lunchbox with my backpack that was lined up in the back of the classroom. So, without thinking, I never left the classroom and wrote poetry there. He just walked around reading the projects in the classroom.

"Why do you stay here?" I had asked him without really thinking about what I was saying at that time.

"I don't know, I don't wanna join the others so, I stay here," he replied, not looking at me.

"Didn't you come here with Frank? I thought the two of you were friends,"

"We aren't really friends," he paused for a moment, "I didn't even know he was coming to this school," he shrugged.

"Oh, okay," an awkward silence took over the room after that, just us staring at each other. "What are you writing?" He finally asked. "Nothing, just poetry," I replied as I looked down at my notebook. I was writing a poem about him and who I thought he was. "Cool, can I read it?" He smiled. Holy shit his smile was so fucking cute. But of course, he asked to look at it when I was writing about him. "Hell no," I snickered.

Our conversation didn't get any further than that afterwards, as the bell had rung and the day was over in the snap of a finger. I saw that he had a brother and that he leaves school at three-thirty. I knew because while I was talking with my usual group of friends I stared at him leave through 'Door 1'.

The day after that was just as big as a hassle. During Chinese class, while we were reciting our answers for the oral test (We had to perfectly recite the Chinese multiplication table in under 25 seconds) he was in our class. Which was a huge surprise because he was American, and students who haven't been in this school since kindergarten or Chinese students, usually go a grade or grades below our class.

The thing was, this kid wasn't Chinese and he got to this school just this year, and he was in my class. I'm going to admit, I'm impressed. He's cute and smart. He had never had a lesson on the Chinese multiplication table in his old school so the teacher gave him an extra five seconds.

He refused to practise in front of anyone, saying he was 'shy' (thats a good fact to work with when I assess him.) He borrowed Alex's watch for its timer (he didn't have one or at least he wasn't wearing the one that had a timer) but he refused to let anyone listen. Of course, I didn't let that happen. I tried my best to talk to him about it, offering to time him and telling him my techniques, which failed miserably and we just got a good laugh out of it. His laugh is so cute. I noticed he tries to restrain his laughter most of the time, but he laughed that time. The teacher let him practise more than we did.

I check the clock on my bedside table, 1:30 AM. I think I'm being a little too obsessive, thinking about him this early in the morning. Why am I thinking about him anyway? Never-mind my thoughts, I still have to label all the countries in Asia for Social Studies class. This is a problem when I get to school. I'll see Mikey in class later anyway. I close my eyes and drift off to sleep.

//So much has been going on lately, I'm glad I got a break. It still sucks that I have a lot of projects due next week and I have to face a 'small' problem but I'll find a way to handle it. Anyway, Have a great day! Please vote, comment and other I'd really appreciate it biiiii

"Do everything from the heart,"

\- Iamcupcakefrosting


	3. A Heartfelt Realisation {2}

I stared down at my shoes while walking up the ramp. The moment I properly woke up I realised what I was thinking about early in the morning. I almost choked on my Pop-Tart when I realised I liked him, yes, in a romantic way. At that moment I instantly regretted not finishing the thought at 1 in the morning because that meant me having to think about it during school, with him here.

The worst part of this realisation was the fact that I had just gotten over a crush, it was kind of painful, knowing that he had liked someone else. I can't blame him for anything, I noticed these feelings when it was too late. It's not like I'm mad or anything, I am proud of him. Patrick is really happy being in a relationship with Joe. He knows that I liked him and we've walked past it.

I guess, if I am truly over it, I would let this happen.

I looked over at Patrick, Joe and Andy joking around in front of their classroom. I was separated from Joe, Patrick and Andy this year, probably because I was the worst enemy of the principal's kid. He probably asked his mom to separate me from my friends this year. But what was I supposed to do? Gabe is a jerk. Plus, all I did to him was kick him out of all the popular circles and he is now a wannabe trying to get back in the ranks (he can't get back anymore)

Patrick takes notice of me and waves from behind Joe and Andy. "Hey guys," I smile slightly, my head still hanging on the thought I had about Mikey earlier. "hey, man, did you get Brendon's invitation yet?" Joe asks coolly, turning his boyfriend's shoulder into and arm-rest. In which he got Patrick swatting his hand away.

"Brendon's invitation? I don't even know what you're talking about,"

"For Brendon's birthday, he's inviting everyone in Secondary to play laser tag then we have dinner," Patrick explains.

"I heard nothing,"

"He said he was going to text you about it," Andy chips in.

"There you are!" I hear a familiar voice echo from behind me, "Took you long enough to get to school," Brendon said giving me the invitation. Ryan walks behind and begins chatting with Andy. "Sorry, my time was consumed by chocking on a Pop-Tart,"

"Why exactly?" Ryan asks looking over to us.

"Uh," I take a look around, "I'll tell you guys later,"

"First, you're invited to my birthday. Second, seriously? A new crush already?" Brendon asks, unamused.

"I said I'll tell you later," I say walking into my classroom instead of telling them. I park my bag in the back of the classroom, catching a glimpse of the lanky boy in glasses. I quickly avert my eyes back to my bag and roughly take out the journal dumped under a pile of notebooks. If the guys were watching, they would've known immediately. I'm never this hasty.

But of course, they saw.

"Really? Mikey? I should've expected it," Brendon facepalms, the moment I walk back to them from the classroom.

"Who's Mikey?" Joe asks in a loud voice. And then, everyone took a glance at us (even Mikey) then, they all ignored us again.

"The new kid, he's lanky, wears weird glasses and is brothers with the kid from S-4," Ryan suddenly replied, smirking.

"He has a brother?" I ask confused. Well, ok fine I do know that he has a brother from S-4 and his name is Gerard and I think he is secretly dating Frank.

"I thought you would've known, stalker,"

"I'm not a stalker, Brendon,"

He murmured a 'sure' and the classical music started playing. Saved by the bell. I rush into the classroom and my spot in the line.

~~~

I sat alone at lunch today as I hoped. I needed a little time to breathe today. Don't get me wrong I love sitting with Andy, Joe and Patrick it's just that sometimes I need to sit alone and take a breather, I mean, they know this either way. Although, I kind of wish I sat with them today.

Because Mikey is sitting alone, in the table in front of me, right now.

I can see the squad stare and gawk at me, mouthing 'go sit with him' while I just glare, hoping he wouldn't notice. It wouldn't be bad to try to strike up a conversation, would it?

"Hey, Mikey," I wave, my hand hanging from one of the seats at his table.

"Oh, um, hey, Pete,"

"Say, why don't you sit with Frank? Aren't ya'll friends?" Yes, I say 'ya'll' don't judge me. Bisexual culture is my excuse for that.

"Ah, um, he is sitting with the others,"

"Why don't you sit with them?" One problem with me: I will always need to know anything and everything and I always get it. One way or another.

"Um, I don't know. I guess I like sitting alone," he shrugs, looking at me with his usual poker face. Honestly, I'm nervous because he looks so done with my shit. "What about you?" He says suddenly, "why don't you sit with your friends? Aren't you like, super popular?"

"First, I like sitting alone sometimes. Second, you seriously think I'm 'super popular'?"

"Well yeah, aren't you? Your one of those kids who talk a lot in class and the popular kids talk to you,"

"No way. I might seem popular but all the really popular kids secretly hate me and the others just don't have an opinion. They talk to me so they have someone to talk to and make them look popular,"

He hums, looking slightly puzzled at something, "You didn't strike me as the type of person to analyse others,"

I was tempted to say that I analysed him but then I realised I could bring up what he thought of me, I smirk, "So, what did I strike you as then?"

"I guess I always thought of you like the popular type, like one of those cool kids but that was changed when I heard from someone that you had Wattpad and that you like fanfiction which would mean your a fanboy, which would mean you aren't popular by personality or things in common with other kids. So, when I heard that you have been in this school since nursery I realised that you have already placed your standing as one the original kids, and in addition to that, you seem to be the type to ship a lot, and with that ground, you would know a lot about romance which would give you to all the romantic things happening in this batch, which would hold on to instant popularity since society loves it when someone has juice on another person. Personality-wise, you seem very headstrong and know at least one person from each group so you would most likely have more juice on people, so, from my conclusion, you are the type to hold all the news,"

I was so surprised. That was perfect. He used small conversations, picked up facts and used society as a base to find out who I am. He deserves a fucking award or something. I did the same thing to him but, I've been outdone. I guess I didn't think that far ahead.

"So you're calling me the Gossip Girl of school?" I joke.

He thought about it for a minute. "kind of," he shrugs.

"Okay, there are things we call 'circles' in this school," I try to explain, unsure of what to tell him, "a circle is a certain group of people, depending on what circle you're in, your overall popularity will increase,"

"What circle are you in?"

"Drama. There is the Drama circle, the sports, the popular nerds, the wannabes, the rejects, forgotten girls, the ignored boys and the ignored girls,"

He looked confused... or astonished, I can't read it well. "drama must be a popular circle?" He asks.

"Drama, sports, popular nerds or The Jalex-Fanclub if you will"

"Jalex-Fanclub?"

"There was a bit of quarrelling between the popular nerds and the dramas for a little while and we ended up calling them the Jalex-Fanclub since most of the popular nerds just follow Jack and Alex around," I describe, "well... the fight between the two circles was mostly my fault because I dated one of them,"

"May I ask about that?"

"Gabe was a Jalex-Fanclub before he became a wannabe,"

I glance back the boys and they stare at me cheekily. Then I find out why. "Hey guys," Brendon says coming out from behind me, "Mikey, do you want in on my party?"

"Oh, uh, sure," he replies quickly but unsurely.

"Great, see you there," he smirks walking past Mikey. As he took his seat his gaze and smirk didn't leave my side.

And that's when I knew, I was fucked.

// I was supposed to upload an extra chapter for the My Chemical Romance return but I haven't reached my wordmark for the 3rd chapter so I can't post it. I've been trying to finish some work lately but I haven't finished anything. If I am able to finish the third one by later I'll post it. Anyway, Have a great day! Please vote, comment and other I'd really appreciate it biiiii

"Do everything from the heart,"

\- Iamcupcakefrosting


	4. A Heartfelt Celebration {3}

So its the day of Brendon's party and we're at this huge mall, right? Around forty 14-16-year-old kids were walking in one big group with almost every kid had one or two nannies behind them and some had bodyguards as well (they're rich, what else is there to say?) Imagine that, plus all the kids screaming. Like, screaming at the top of their lungs. Screaming at the top of their lungs in a way you would want to know how that even possible. If I wanted to go that way, (and I want to go that way) to the people who saw us it would've sounded like kids trying to impersonate Present Mic screaming simultaneously (I regret that reference but I don't.) Those kids were us. If you're asking why we are screaming, honestly, I don't know either. We were talking about the most stupid things but we were shouting it. Completely unnecessary, but we did it anyway.

The game of laser tag was even louder than that. Although this time I did have a reason for screaming. It is because of the rejects and the Secondary 1 kids. They were cheating in the most annoying way possible. They would hit you then shoot, pull your shirt then shoot, push their gun directly at your target (they were pinning it) and shoot continuously or all of the above. I don't even know what Brendon was thinking when he invited the rejects and the first-years. They act like 5th graders! I know Brendon wanted an 'all boys party' (I'm not even sure what his reason was for that crazy idea) but did they have to be invited? Brendon doesn't hate them as much as I do and I don't know how he doesn't see it. All they want to do is annoy you!

On the other side of that topic, now we are the restaurant Brendon is having his birthday party. And I'm sitting right beside Mikey. Not kidding, right beside him. At first, he was sitting at the other side of the table, near the Secondary 1 kids then he just moved. Well, he didn't move completely willingly. It was more like the first-years wanting to sit together to talk about Fortnite or something else. So, he moved to the next available seat on the table. That was the seat beside mine. Here's how it went, Brendon sitting on the edge, to the left of him is Ryan, Andy, Alex, Jack, then the S1 students. On the right of Brendon were Joe, Patrick, Me, Mikey, Frank and the rest of the table was taken by first- years. In that order exactly. The other table (there were a lot of us so Brendon decided to have two tables) sat the rejects and other people I can't remember.

I wouldn't say I'm panicking, but I'm defiantly worried. Okay, I am panicking. I don't usually lose my cool like this, but I've known this kid for three days and I'm trying my best to talk to him. I have the chance now, although I can't seem to breathe with this chance given. The worst part of this whole scenario was the fact that all of my friends could see me panicking. I wasn't showing it completely and the others may not have noticed but, the guys sure as hell do. They are pretty much screaming to me about it just with their looks. When you're the hopeless romantic between you and your friends, you're the one they will always target when it comes to these things. Add the fact that you're the one that's in love with love, it's pretty much like wearing a bright and flashy disco ball thats glowing with neon colours in a pitch-black room.

After each of us took our orders (I feel sorry for all the waiters who had to deal with us) we all took out our phones to do whatever. Most of 'whatever' was people playing Fortnite. Either to make fun of it out to take it too seriously. There was also a bunch of Pubg, The Battle Cats (yes, we still play that) Rules Of Survival, Minecraft and a little bit of Brawl Stars. That went on and on, while we ate, while we were making fun of each other. It got a little repetitive and boring since I'm more of a shipper than a gamer, but I still understood.

"Do you wanna mess with Brendon?" Joe asked with a wide smirk on his face once we've mostly finished our meals.

"What's your plan?" I smirk back.

"Call his mom while we play truth or dare,"

"And we're gonna get him to kiss Ryan," I complete.

"He'll be so pissed," he snickers.

"How are you gonna get him to play?"

"Ryan is in on it. 5 minutes then we hit it,"

"This is gonna be good,"

This isn't my first rodeo. I'll walk to Brendon while Ryan asks if he wants to play the game. As Brendon would be distracted with Ryan, I'll ask to borrow his phone. Then two things can happen, one, he isn't paying attention to me and just says yes or two, he is paying attention to me and will ask why or just disagree completely. If the latter does happen I'll call his mom on my phone, the downside to this is that she would be wondering why one of her son's classmates are calling her and she might drop the call. I need perfect timing for this.

I should go now. I walk over to Brendon trying to contain my laughter. This is where I have to be sure. I nod at Ryan and he understood easily. "Bren we're up for Truth or Dare, you in?" Ryan asks. Before Brendon can say anything, "Hey man, can I borrow your phone?" I ask.

"What?" He asks. Crap. I messed it up. He wasn't supposed to be paying attention to me. "Nevermind," I say shaking my head to him and walking back to my seat.

Plan B: take my phone and search up his last name. I take the phone and call his mother without saying anything. "Hello?" Mrs Urie asked over the phone. I quickly turn on the camera and face it to Brendon without warning. Just in time. He is kissing Ryan like there's no tomorrow. The moment he sees my phone he pulls away from Ryan in alarm and starts to panic. It isn't that he isn't out to his parents (they accepted it) it is just that he's uncomfortable with his parents seeing him making out with his boyfriend, but I mean, who wouldn't right? I shut the call off before anything gets worse and burst out in laughter. Everyone is pretty much crying from laughter now and Brendon is just unhappy.

"What the hell?" Brendon roars with panic. That just makes everyone laugh louder.

"I'm never gonna be sorry about that!" Joe exclaimed, giving me a high-five afterwards.

A little while after the whole fiasco, when the kids became a bit more stable and the laughter from Brendon's panic died down, the memes washed in once again. I was looking over Patrick's shoulder, looking at the memes he saved until I heard a quiet snicker behind me. I glanced to the back me and Mikey and I locked eyes. "What are you looking at?" I asked.

"Nothing much,"

"Thats Reddit, isn't it?"

"Yes, it's on R/Funny,"

I move my seat closer to his and check around the app. We went on laughing and joking for most of the night. I was tempted to ask for what his account name is but I realise that might be too quick and weird.

"I saw you had that chat app earlier," he said out of the blue.

I take the sudden opportunity to take what I want, "You have an account there?" I ask

"Uh, yeah,"

"Tell," I say strongly but excitedly.

He opens the application and we try looking for each other. I check his name but nothing, he even tried it himself on my phone.

"You're a fucking ghost, man!"

"Wait- just- let me look for you," he proposes. He takes his phone and types out my name, "If I'm a ghost you must be the damn sun," he says once he sees my account at the top of the list.

Thoughts of how to start talking to him flood my thoughts. I'm afraid I might make it awkward, so I'll send him memes when I get home. I wonder how our conversations would go. I fantasise the possibilities-

A ring from my phone prevents further thoughts. "My mother called and told me to head outside because she's there already," I tell him passively

"Okay then," he says. I'm unsure how he feels about it. His poker face is so impossible to read.

"See 'ya Monday," I salute. I walk to Brendon and thank him. "Seems like you enjoyed," he winked. I walk out while laughing, dying inside.

As I left the room I recapped, I played the worst game of laser tag in the world, I got super angry, I talked about games, I looked at memes then somehow, got a cute boy's number. I'll see where this rises from here. I hope it rises, I'm excited to see where we go.

//I haven't started writing the fourth chapter yet and my due date was yesterday. Probably serves me right though, all I've been doing is scrolling Tumblr for ship fanart and making quotes about heartbreak with a few other people in my class. The drama in my batch is rising up again and I'm not supposed to be part of it but I'm holding some secrets so this will be either fun or disappointing. Guess I'll just see where it goes. Anyway, have a great day! Please vote, comment and other I'd really appreciate it biiiii

"Do everything from the heart,"

\- Iamcupcakefrosting


	5. A Heartfelt Question {4}

It’s around 4 AM on Monday and two days since Brendon’s party. The farthest I’ve gone with talking to Mikey is sending memes to which he replied with either a thumbs up and/or more memes. I wanted to say other things but I only know so much about him, I mean, I’ve known the guy for about a week. There isn’t much else to it, I’ve thought about asking him about shows he’s watched or what bands he listens to or what anime he watches but I feel like its too direct and awkward. I’m not sure what to do once I face him on Mon- later, it just feels a little off. The problem is there isn’t much I can do about it. It’s already Monday if I’d thought of this earlier I could’ve texted him then. I’ve been up since 3 debating with myself on what to do. The first thing I’m thinking to do is ask Patrick.

“What do I do?,” I ask, keeping my voice down not to wake the others in the house.

“What? What do you mean ‘what do I do?’,”

“I feel like it would be awkward later when I see him since I haven’t done anything,”

“Pete you are giving a lot of advanced information about a subject I’m currently unaware of too early, can you at least tell me what you’re talking about,”

“I got Mikey’s number during Brendon’s party and-,”

“You got Mikey’s number during Brendon’s party?”

“Didn’t I already tell you? Whatever, I did. Anyway, I haven’t texted him and all that’s in our chat is memes and thumbs-ups,”

Patrick sighs, “Peter. I’m disappointed. Give me a minute,” Patrick hangs up. A little while after, my phone rung again, “Patrick?”

“Everyone is here now, I’ve explained the situation to Andy and Joe,”

“Honestly Pete, this normal for you-,”

“Oh, you fucked up this time,” Joe chuckles interrupting Andy, “Cool it, Wentz, you’re the king of this kinda shit,”

“You could just talk to him like you usually talk to people, charm him with yourself,” Andy says.

“Pete, you’ve dated almost everyone you set your eye on, just do what you usually do,” Patrick helps.

I suppose they’re right. I’ve done this before and I’ll do it again. I keep my phone to my ear, between my ear and shoulder and take my laptop from my table. “I’m gonna do it, I’m gonna text him,” I say, determined.

“You’re going to text him at 4:36 AM?” Patrick asks.

“Fuck,”

~~~

As much as I was determined earlier this morning, I had no chance of messaging him when the appropriate hours came. Waking up at 3 AM the morning of a school night wasn’t the best plan. I was almost late to school, having to go straight to the MPR the moment I got there instead of wait with the rest class in the classroom. I no longer had the time to text him between going to school and getting there. We had our little Teacher’s Day with the students cheering loudly. The only reason I like the school’s little events is that depending on the duration of said event we would be able to skip the first period and take our recess immediately. Of course, I took advantage of that. Once the event came to a close, my friends and I went straight to the cafe that was just a floor above that one. The longer I stayed up there the more I speculated that Mikey didn’t come to school today. I continuously pondered the reason for this revelation. “I don’t think he came in today, I didn’t see him during the Teacher’s Day thing in the MPR,” Joe explained on the topic of Mikey.

“Now that you mention it, I haven’t noticed him there either,” Patrick joins.

“Am I the only one who feels a little uneasy that we know about him but he doesn’t know we exist?” Andy asks.

“A little,” Joe answers, “But, yeah, I haven’t seen him,”

“There’s your chance! You can ask him why he isn’t at school,” Patrick says.

As I playfully glare at Patrick I stare down at my phone, opening the chat.

YeetWentz: Hey, Mikey

MikyeeWay: Hey, Pete

YeetWentz: First of all, I am loving your name. Second, why aren’t you at school?

MikyeeWay: First, thanks, ‘YeetWentz’ also fits you very well. Second, my brother has got this art thing we’re going to.

MikyeeWay: Thats why Frank, Gerard and I aren’t at school.

YeetWentz: Hold up. What does Frank have to do with this?

MikyeeWay: He’d be mad if I told but fuck it. He’s my brother’s boyfriend.

YeetWentz: So I was right.

MikyeeWay: Lmao

MikyeeWay: Anyway, don’t tell people.

MikyeeWay: I can’t have an unexcused absence so my excuse to our teacher when I get there is that I got sick.

MikyeeWay: IDK what Frank’s excuse is gonna be

YeetWentz: Okie.

YeetWentz: I got you but Patrick, Joe and Andy are seeing this

MikyeeWay: Lol who?

YeetWentz: Just my friends, they won’t tell.

MikyeeWay: Thanks

The classical music could faintly be heard outside once again and I knew it was time to leave. Can’t risk getting a late slip in the class with the most strict teacher.

YeetWentz: GTG I don’t want our Science teacher to kill me.

Oh my fucking god. I just chatted with Mikey Way. On my phone. And he replied. Holy shit we just had our first-ever conversation through text- “Wentz! Our teachers are not gonna let us out of this! We were late last time!” Joe rushes.

“Right! Got it!” I rushed as we ran down the ramp.

~~~

I’m here, in my house, legs against the wall and back on my bed debating with myself once again. Despite earlier’s messages with Mikey, I ended up spilling to Brendon and Ryan. They told Melanie and her girls but (surprisingly) it didn’t go any further than that. I don’t think I’m betraying Mikey’s trust or anything, I mean, they’re friends… right? Brendon, Ryan and Mikey are friends. Melanie and the others a pretty trustworthy in my opinion so it's probably fine. Plus, if Mikey finds out I can explain to him that they won’t tell and he won’t be mad at me. The reason I told them? I can’t put my finger on it. I just felt like I needed to tell them. Or I needed something to talk about so I could be remembered. Oh, fuck that is the reason. That’s a horrible reason. Oh, now I feel really bad for telling. Its… It is probably fine.

I couldn’t focus during science class, or any class for that matter, I was too busy running the conversation in my head. During lunch I barely ate, staring at my phone wondering what to say to him again. I had thought about telling him what he missed in class as an excuse to talk to him and hope our conversation escalates from there. Although the more I thought about it, the blander it seemed to get. I (along with Patrick, Joe and Andy) decided against it.

More importantly than those, I’m planning on asking Mikey out on a date. I’m not sure if I should. I mean, I’ve only known for about a week but I think we’re getting along. He’s so... cool in the weirdest way possible and I’m oddly attracted. I just wanna see what happens. But another problem besides not knowing if I should or not, I don’t know how to do it. Do I ask him through text or ask him personally? How do I ask him? Do I say it cooly or shyly? Should I be friendly and easy-going or a little monotoned? Should I beat around the bush or be straight-forward with it? I’m aware that the more I question it, the bigger the headache I’m going to get from it. So let us do the best possible thing too.

YeetWentz: BELP

YeetWentz: I have a problem

AH: What happened

fro: what is it this time

Patrick’sFedora: Pete, please

YeetWentz: L I S T E N

YeetWentz: I want to ask Mikey on a date but IDK how

YeetWentz: Y’all are boyfriends (sorry, Andy) I need dating advice

fro: I expected more from you

Patrick’sFedora: Quiet Joe

Patrick’sFedora: Just ask him how you would ask anyone else

YeetWentz: I need specific dating advice

YeetWentz: You guys aren’t going to help me??

YeetWentz: Guys!!!

After a little while of hesitation and disappointment, I attempt to gather up all my courage and put it all into one text. I’m pretty sure I can do this, but I also don’t think I can. But I’ll try. No rules, no big moves, nothing. I’m just going to be my honest self. I’m just gonna ask him. Do what I always do. I open Me and Mikey’s chat:

YeetWentz: Do you maybe want to go on a date with me?

And surprisingly, he replied.

//Ok! So I deleted the chapter earlier because I was cringing and it was horrible so I rewrote most of it and here it is! I'm so tired and I never want to do that again. Anyway, have a great day! Please vote, comment and other I'd really appreciate it biiiii

"Do everything from the heart,"

\- Iamcupcakefrosting


	6. A Heartfelt Answer {5}

YeetWentz: Do you maybe want to go on a date with me?

I’ve been staring at my measly text since earlier and I still cannot believe I did it. I didn’t ask him if he was into guys, or if he wasn’t already taken, or if he was interested in people in general. I’m kind of in the middle of having a panic attack and just squealing like a 12-year-old girl. This text is much bolder than I usually am. Now that I think of it, this is the fastest I’ve ever asked someone on a date. I would usually ask them around a month after I’ve spent time with them, but he just pulled me in so deep. I can’t get him out of my head.

Despite overly staring at my text, I think I’ve been staring at his texts to me more.

MikyeeWay: Are you serious?

MikyeeWay: Like, actually for real?

MikyeeWay: If this was a prank pretend I never said anything

MikyeeWay: Yes, I’d like to go on a date with you

MikyeeWay: unless this was a joke then what I said was a joke too

MikyeeWay: but thats if you were kidding about the date

MikyeeWay: I really would date you

YeetWentz: I’m not messing with you I wanna go on a date with you 

YeetWentz: How about we go on a date on Saturday?

MikyeeWay: Yeah that’d be great

MikyeeWay: You can plan it if you want.

YeetWentz: Leave it to me

It is decided. I am now squealing like a 12-year-old girl. Sprinkle on some cocaine and an edgy teenage boy you’ve got what I look like. I take (too many) screenshots of mine and Mikey’s conversation and bomb The Squad™ group chat with said screenshots. I can’t believe I pulled this off.

YeetWentz: L O O K 

YeetWentz: I DID IT

YeetWentz: I AM MAGIC

YeetWentz: I AM THE MAN 

patricks’sfedora: I told you

AH: See! It worked! Now you’re going on a date on Saturday!

patrick’sfedora: also please consider us. Do not reference that song, it's a chat rule

patrick’sfedora: Especially after what Joe did, I refuse to let that song live in this chat. 

AH: I second Patrick’s statement.

fro: I thought you would’ve fucked it up lol

patrick’sfedora: Don’t mind him, Pete. He doesn’t exist right now

fro: ouch

fro: from my boyfriend 

patrick’sfedora: I’m sorry, Pete. Just give me a moment.

AH: Yay Pete!

patrick’sfedora: So happy for you!!!

patrick’sfedora: Tell us everything on your date!!

AH: He hasn’t even been on the date yet

patrick’sfedora: **Tell us everything on your date after you have it!!**

YeetWentz: I’m slightly worried where is Joe

patrick’sfedora: You don’t need to know

This is why we don’t anger Patrick. We’re always scared. 

Then, something hits me. How will this date even go? Where will it be? I have to thoroughly plan this or the ship goes down. 

~~~

“What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I-“

“Cool your jets, Pete,” Joe rolls his eyes.

“Ok but, do we just not talk until our date? Do we talk about the date? Do I talk to him about anything but the date?” 

So its Tuesday, and I have no idea what to do. I’ve been panicking about how we should address the situation under these circumstances. I’ve been asking Patrick for advice on what I should say but I’m lost. Completely lost. I’m still very unsure how I’m supposed to talk to him. I’ve been overly panicking for quite a while now and I still haven’t the strength to go into my classroom. The anxiety continues to build within me and I almost cannot handle it, wanting to run instead of entering.

“No, yes, no,” Patrick tries to help, “you can just go into your classroom, and normally talk to him. A normal talk with normal conversation topics,”

I take a sideways glance at my (mostly) helpful best friend and open the door to the classroom. As expected, he was sitting at his table now looking straight at me. I may or may not have attempted to plan out how this scenario would go with almost every possibility, but let us face it, no matter how much you plan a conversation it has a completely different outcome. “Uh, hey,” Oh shit. Oh. Oh fuck. That was so bad. That came out desperate and breathy and horrible- 

“Uh, hi,” he kind of smiles, and looks away, and, holy shit, I’m falling. Hard. 

“Uh, so, Saturday…?” I nervously laugh. Oh god, I look so awkward. I can’t believe my-

“Yeah, Saturday,” He can’t look me in the eye. Oh fuck. I messed it up. I messed everything up.

“WHAT’S UP, BITCHES!” Brendon shouts, entering the classroom while Ryan ‘coincidentally’ follows in.

I’m not sure if I’m mad or glad. On one hand, they crashed this ‘completely normal’ conversation with my ‘soon-to-be-boyfriend’ (according to Patrick and Andy) but on the other, I was going to lose it there. I should calm down. I mean, he is another boy I like and I should be fine. Just talk to him like I usually do. Nothing more, nothing less. I walk closer to Mikey and whisper, “Do you wanna go to the cafe? We’ve got,” I check my watch: 7:15, “around 45 more minutes before classes begin,” I smile.

“Sure,” 

Ok, Peter, this will only get more awkward if you make it, cool it. You are an extremely unrelaxed but you’ll survive. “I’m sorry,” Mikey says not looking at me, “this is probably really awkward now,”

“Uh, no. No-no-no. It’s fine. I guess it's just a little new to me, nothing is really weird. Promise,” I attempt to reassure. We continued to climb up the ramp to the cafe on the fourth floor (because, fuck the stairs, right?) with the tension mostly lifted. We took our seat in the higher chairs. 

“Can you get up?” He laughs. I love his laugh so much.

“Yeah… yeah totally,” I say, as I finally get up on the chair without my legs falling. 

“We got your drinks,” The woman at the desk calls. I roll my head back in annoyance.

“I got them,” Mikey laughs, again. 

As he goes to get our drinks, I have exactly 1 minute and 14 seconds to panic. Please, Pete, Be More Chill. Okay, referencing a musical did not help. Nevermind it did. I run down possible topics that would be interesting for us to talk about. Bands. Music. Anime. Vocaloid. Musicals. Books. Fanfiction. Fanart. Ships. Shows. YouTubers. Tumblr. Reddit. Wattpad. AO3. My Hero Academia, hopefully. And Kaguya-Sama. And Hazbin Hotel. Yes, Hazbin Hotel. Wait, no- he might think I’m weird since my favourite character is Angel Dust. Oh God, he might think it weird for me to have so many Waifu and Husbando. There’s also horror as a topic. Nevermind that might not be a good topic for people who have a mutual liking to each other. But if he likes horror then we’re on that topic. There’s also comedy as a topic. Also, romance. Wait no- not the last one thats weird we’re going on a date a few days from now. I need to think of some-

“Here,” He kind of smiles, placing my drink in front of me. 

CALM THE FUCK DOWN, PETER. I try to compose myself, inhaling deeply. “So, uh, do you like anime?” Oh god, Pete, you sound like a hopeless nerd. Why did you-

“Actually yes. Do you, uh watch?” I’ll admit it's unsettling but at the same time rewarding to see him so… nervous. 

“Yeah. Like, MHA, Kaguya-Sama, Konosuba, Kakegurui, YOI, Wotakoi,”

“I love all of those,” he says. I can tell he’s trying to compress his excitement, “Do you like musicals?”

“Dear Evan Hansen, Hamilton, Heathers, Avenue Q, Legally Blonde the Musical, Be More Chill, Kinky Boots,” I answer excitedly. Here’s the thing, its kind of like we’re opposites, but we know and enjoy the same things. The guy with the everlasting poker face and the loud energetic who both are in the same situation. EraserMic. Kamishin. Miritama. 

I realise this is the perfect date idea. I don’t mean the ships damnit- I mean the musicals and the shows, something we can both understand, we’ll be on the same boat without having to be so indifferent from how we act like ourselves. The arcade. It’s perfect, games and we can be nerdy in the most casual way possible. 

“Have you watched any musicals live?” I ask, getting my head out of thought. I should plan it when I get home.

“Sadly no, my family isn’t that rich,” His emotion suddenly goes from compressed excitement to slight disappointment, “you see, ever since my dad… left, we’ve been somewhat struggling with money. The reason I got to this school that has the tuition fee the same as studying to be a doctor? I don’t know how my mom does it. She works hard I guess,”

“Well, she’s a really good mom. My parents work to put food on the table for five people. Unlike some people in this school who got their money handed to them, we know what living ‘normally’ is like, I guess,” I smile, trying to somewhat reassure him. He smiles back. 

“Do you mind not telling anyone else about my family thing?”

“Sure,” Now for the question I’ve been edging to ask, “What are your ships?” Our conversation just continued to deepen after that, all of our likes and dislikes poured out on to the table. Before we even realised it, we didn’t hear the bell and was late for the first period. 

//What have I done. First of all, I'm sorry for being late to post a chapter, but at least the Term Tests are finally over. I have a week of no school and will hopefully finish writing this story. I know that this chapter is super shit and I'm sorry. Most of it was me typing the first few fandoms that came int my head and that just made this mess, but I kind of wanted the characters to be as normal and understandable as possible. Anyway, have a great day! Please vote, comment and other I'd really appreciate it biiiii

"Do everything from the heart,"

\- Iamcupcakefrosting


	7. Chapter 7

It’s Saturday, and I’m currently back home at 7 PM from the date Mikey and I just had. Lying in my bed and staring at the ceiling doesn’t seem to be helping the fact that I still cannot get over the experience. I have lost all my energy and I can’t seem to get any. The date was simple, but the emotions impacted the experience tremendously. I loved it. Our date was planned to be set at 2 PM and we met up at a small cafe near the arcade. I was excited about a little while, then I began thinking of how much of a mess the entire thing could have been. All of my clothes were scattered on the floor, and I didn’t have the decency to fix it. I brushed my teeth four times, I drowned in breath mints, I spent much too long in the shower (to my family’s dismay,) and I called Patrick at least 14 times. I had a long call with Patrick just before I went to the car to head to the mall with all my insecurities about the date. I continuously feel sorry for my best friend, and I genuinely wonder how he was able to deal with all my shit for the past years. I always thank him. 

I had waited for Mikey a little while in the cafe after picking up my drink. Despite saying that he wasn’t as into punk and rock as I was, he had come to our date in a ’Bowling For Soup’ shirt. His brother, Gerard, is a big fan of that type of music and the shirt was a hand-me-down. Mikey had tried listening to the music and it had been well for him. After a little bit more chatting, I had found out that he is now a really big fan of punk and he found out that I had auditioned for Disney a few years ago. He told me that he plays bass, and I told him that I do too. We chatted for quite a while in the cafe, somewhere around 2:30 we left for the arcade. 

The first game that came to my mind was that basketball game(you know because he is ridiculously tall— or is it that I’m too short?) It was me, him, and two other girls playing the game. One girl was in this oversized hoodie and the other was tall in a crop top with her hair in pigtails. Mikey is very competitive. I swear, no mercy. He shot the ball through the hoop almost every time. I was able to shoot… only twice. He got the highest score among the four of us and was quite proud. I found out that he was one of those ‘second is the first loser’ and he found out that I’m shit at basketball. The girls were gone in a second, and we played air hockey.

I’m assuming that he is just competitive with everything. Well, it's also a possibility that I’m not the least bit competitive and am just in it for the fun. I had accidentally hit the puck too hard and it flew off somewhere. We had gotten a good laugh after finding out it hand landed in a mother’s empty stroller. The timer had finished once we found the puck, but he seemed happy either way. Then, we’d played those rigged games where you’d have to use the crane to get something. It was a challenge, whatever one person got, the other would have to wear. Even if it were a toy, the other person would have to hang it on a piece of their clothing. By the end of the game, I had two stuffed ponies on my sleeves, and Mikey had a gold-painted necklace with a peace sign in the front of it, three stuffed cats and five ponies on him. I can’t seem to throw a ball through a huge hoop but I can grab tiny things with a small crane in a game that’s rigged. 

We played one of those games where you sit down and the chair moves, and you’d have to shoot zombies coming after you. It would play with people’s fears, there was a map with vermin, a completely dark map, one with the dead, etc. I wouldn’t say I’m ‘scared’ of vermin, it's just that if I saw one I would run away. Screaming. Ok, fine I am scared. It turned out to be a thing we had in common so we played the dark map because we both refused to be stuck in a room with a bunch of rats. The game was quite fun, escaping a dark house with loud sounds, and only a flashlight. At least there wasn’t a bunch of rats crawling up your leg. After that, we played DDR. And yes, it is what you’re expecting, we were shit. We picked an easy song that was in English because I had tried playing this game with Patrick before and we tried a song that wasn’t in a language we understood and ended up worse than we usually were. I’m not sure why the language bothers how the game is played, but what happens happens, I guess. I attempted to understand the pattern and get the beat of the music. But of course, a little emo bitch still can’t dance. No matter how hard I tried. Mikey wasn’t the best dancer but he did much better than me, catching most of the steps. We went through that for four songs, it was unexpectedly tiring. We kind of just sat down at that game where you get candy and just ate candy. 

Although DDR was a really bad game for us, I remembered a game that I could probably get good images for. Gold Mine. I dragged him to my favourite game, where you’re going to hit the button thing with a hammer, and depending on how hard and how well-timed your hit was you could get tickets. No matter how much you hit you would get something. Despite not exercising, I’m quite strong. The highest prize is 500 tickets, it's in the middle and you have to hit the button just hard enough, so the ball won’t go past it (since it goes in the motion of a circle.) There are holes where the ball goes through and depending on which hole the ball goes through determines the number of tickets the player will get. Some holes say 500, some say 20 some say 5, etc. This is the only game I’m good at, and the game that got me 5,360 points. It is extremely fun. After playing the game 5 times each, I had 1,520 tickets and Mikey had 530. After we had gotten them, we went straight to the counter and transferred them to points. I had 6,880 points. 

We both had knacks for gambling games, and he took a seat at the game where you have to drop the ball at the right time to be able to get the tickets. I had tried this game before and was horrible at it, but my excuse for not playing was that my card load had run out. It was true, but only a small problem that I could have surpassed. I dragged myself to the counter, and then I thought it. I have so many points, why not buy something for Mikey? I’m not the biggest fan of the stuffed animals being sold at the arcade (keywords: ‘at the arcade’ my bedroom is full of stuffed toys from series) why not buy Mikey something? It took me quite a while to pick something, but I thought that a classic teddy bear would do fine. Of course, the ‘classic teddy bear’ was ginormous. I walked over to Mikey, who coincidentally just finished his game (he ended with 68 tickets) and I handed him the toy bear. He seemed to like the bear. After that, we played a few more games then, went our separate ways, and now I’m home. There was a lot of sheepish smiling here and there during the date. It was simple and nothing too flashy happened, but it was strong and exciting to me. Like when you’ve finished a good book, you just sat there and read but you enjoyed every moment of it and it struck you, it was important to you. I never got to ask him if he wanted to go on another date, but it isn’t much to worry about right now. There’s always Monday.

I’m just glad we had gone on the date, I’m glad we had enjoyed it, and I’m glad we did something together. The date had an impact and a good one at that. Love makes you change the way you look at things, I’m not worrying about my place in my circle, I’m not worrying about what diabolical plan Gabe is plotting against me, because I just had a date with this amazing guy who needs a key to leave his house and open up. And I’m working on the key, little by little. I don’t have to worry about anyone else right now. The insecurities I have about my peers simply float away and I don’t have to hold my breath in case I ruin something because he is what’s going on right now. And I’m not that anxious.

//Something is wrong with Wattpad and it's annoying, so I've been using Grammarly on its native app and on AO3. I have school tomorrow and I haven't finished a single chapter besides this one. I've been going to museums and theme parks all week with my mother and I haven't the time to finish any chapters I was planning on finishing. Although, I was 'somehow' able to make time to finish one season of an anime I've been wanting to watch (Danganronpa) Anyway, have a great day! Please vote, comment and other I'd really appreciate it biiiii

"Do everything from the heart,"

\- Iamcupcakefrosting


	8. A Heartfelt Kiss {7}

I waltzed into the classroom with my head up high and surges of excitement rushing thoroughly through every part me. Mikey. The date has been lingering in my head and the boys are complaining that I’m a nag. Mikey looks up to meet my eyes and waves were sent. I missed his smile. Yes, I’m aware that I had seen him a few days earlier but I’m in love, what can I do about it? I gesture up, meaning for the two of us to go to the café. He nods, getting up from his chair, holding my hand as we walked up the ramp with the first conversation topics that would come to our heads. To a small table by the corner, iced coffee in hand, we chat. “My brother threw this little party thing in our room after finding out I was gay yesterday,” he laughed.  
“That seems fun. He didn’t know?”   
“I was surprised too. He just found out when I told him about our date,” he chuckles.  
“Frank was there?” I assume.  
“I was unaware as well. Although, I’m beginning to notice that my brother isn’t really with Frank that much anymore. I haven’t seen Frank around the house either,” 

Before our conversation lengthened, Patrick burst threw the café doors shouting, “Your brother is Gerard Way!”  
“Yes he is?” Mikey says making it sound like a question.  
“I should have noticed I cannot believe myself, I-“  
“You okay, Patrick?” I ask, motioning for him to sit at a chair in the table Mikey and I are sitting on.  
“So, remember when I said I had known that I was gay since I was in 3rd grade because I had a wedding with a guy in a playground?”  
“Oh my god, you’re Patrick Stump!” Mikey points at him. Patrick points back and now they look like that Spiderman meme.  
“Could I ask for an explanation?” I ask wanting them to clarify the situation.  
“He got married to my brother in the playground!” Mikey exclaims.   
“Isn’t your brother two years older than us?”  
“He was in P5 while I was in P3,” Patrick explains.   
“He was from a different school though?”  
He paused between his words for effect, “the Ways live in the house behind mine,”  
Before I could make any surprised remarks about this, the classical music had began ringing outside, alerting us all to be back to sing the national anthem and school song.  
~~~   
“I knew you looked familiar!” Gerard exclaimed once we’d explained to him the situation. it is lunch time and he had sat with me, Mikey and Patrick instead of his Senior friends. Patrick and I decided not to sit with Joe and Andy today so the two sat with another close circle. Mikey is surprised that Frank isn’t sitting with his brother and instead is sitting with the Jalex-Fanclub, similar to when he first got here. We all sat outside of the café, by the window still somewhat shaded from the sun.  
“I knew I heard the name ‘Way’ before!” Patrick realises. 

Mikey and I laugh as the two of them and their over-exaggerated reactions. Instinctively, I think of how it would’ve looked like, Gerard and Patrick. I’ve heard abut Gerard before from Frank, Mikey and a few of my other higher level friends. ‘The sass queen’ and the ‘little fedora man’ it seems to work. I smile to my sentimental self. I look at the two, bright eyes and grins. I attempt to restrain my mind from having thoughts of those two being together, but it was unstoppable. 

The woman by the front taking orders knocked by the window to alert us that our food was there. Mikey and I were told to get it from the inside. As we walked into the cafe I couldn’t help but notice the small frown on Mikey’s face. “Is something wrong Mikey?” He looks up from the ground, alarmed.  
“Nothing really. We can talk about it later if you’re okay with it,”  
“Of course,” I smile back. We took the tray and we headed back to the table.  
“Food!” Gerard exclaimed in relief after seeing his food. We set the meals down and continued to chat. “Hey, Pete, Patrick would you two like to come over? We have a new game and it’d be fun to finally have some competition,” Gerard offered.  
“What are you so cocky for? I beat you almost every time!” Mikey complains. Gerard just passes of his brother’s complaint and looks back at Patrick and myself. “Sure,” Patrick replies gleefully.  
~~~   
The school day was over and Mikey and I were sitting in a gazebo by the café. “Was it just me or did my brother and Patrick look really nice together?” Mikey questioned.   
It was a simple answer, “No, I had actually thought it too,” I replied, “but isn’t Gerard with Frank? And Patrick is with Joe,” 

Mikey’s mouth hanging open, unsaying anything and looking past me. I look in the direction he’s facing and catch Patrick and Gerard kissing beside the staircase. Holy shit. Once they had separated Patrick had noticed me and my boyfriend (I still cannot believe Mikey is my boyfriend but anyway-) and startled expressions filled their faces. The two had walked over to us carefully like we were going to attack them in any minute. “I can explain,” Gerard starts and pauses, “never mind, I can’t,” he takes back. “Were you cheating?” I ask, unsure what I’m supposed to feel about this new concept.  
“Joe and I... broke up yesterday,” Patrick explains, “I didn’t tell you because I could tell you were still happy-high on your date with Mikey,” Patrick says apologetically.  
“Frank and I are fighting right now, I know that’s wrong but it’s been feeling done and empty lately, I feel like we should quit it. And we will,” Gerard attempts to explain, “I’ll tell him as soon as I can, preferably in person,” he reassures. I can’t say that what Gerard is saying is wrong, he should do it in person. He wants to enjoy himself with my best friend, I don’t have place to complain so long as he does it.

A silence poured upon the four of us, trying to make this all sensible. Mikey was the first one to break the silence, “you two do look good together though,” The other two smiled slightly. “We actually were supposed to come up here to tell you guys that we were already heading out, the car is outside,” we nodded and stood walking down the stairs chatting about this new-born relationship Patrick and Gerard were having. Our conversation continued, out of school, into the car, into the Way house. Mikey and I headed upstairs immediately while Gerard and Patrick stayed in the kitchen to grab some food for us.

“Pete?” Mikey called as we sat on his bedroom floor.  
“Yes?” I say looking up at him from staring at his shelf of books. Our lips met and it felt great. It was quite quick and once we had separated there was a small grin on his face. He took my hand and a controller and started up a game.

Gerard had cone up with Patrick after a little while of waiting (Mikey and I were playing Identity V and we were able to play two games — both were wins) with a bunch of food and looks of disappointment. “I can’t believe you played without us!” Gerard complains.  
“This was the game you were talking about?” Patrick buts in.  
“Yeah, I wanted to trick you into it,” Gerard commented shamelessly.  
“Join the team already, lets go!” Mikey rushes.

Gerard plays Helena (Mind’s eye) because we might play against Michiko, Patrick plays Emily because he just likes healing people, Mikey plays Aesop and I play the mercenary. We continued to play for a few hours. I called my mother, saying that I stayed over at Patrick’s but truly the four of us were just going to sleepover at the Way’s. I mean, its mostly true, seeing as Patrick lives so close to them. I have clothes at Patrick’s house due the mass amount of times I spent over at his place.   
“The fuck?! Mikey just escaped?! He fucking spared you?!” Gerard complains in a game.  
“We’re playing against Joseph and I’m playing embalmer, it works,” Mikey says proudly.

Our game continued and we enjoyed the night all we could. By the time we’d stopped playing, we’ve had a quick dinner (still playing. Well, attempting to play.) “Y’all wanna watch a movie?” Gerard asked. Without our answer he connected his Netflix to his TV’s Chromecast and put on (I’m assuming) the first movie he saw. Cuddled up against me, Mikey attempts to balance the cup of hot chocolate from falling. Gerard and Patrick are in a similar position as Mikey and I. Nothing to touchy, nothing to much, just looking like two couples trying to make it work. And from my point of view, its working pretty well.  
~~~  
We stepped out of the car and through the third door of the school. Watching the students run around and play before class starts, Patrick and I chat. The Way brothers were upstairs in the library, forgetting they had to do their homework they had that is due today (Patrick and I had done it on the day it was given so we could do whatever else we wanted.) As we walked up to the classroom slowly, the conversation of him and Joe rose.

“Actually, I broke up with him,” Patrick started, “It didn’t exactly feel right anymore. It felt more empty the more time past, and —as the stalker I am— I looked around Mikey’s Instagram and saw Gerard. I slammed the café door open for dramatic effect, y’know it was one of those things that you would plan to see how it would end up , but it never goes the way you imagine it. Gerard and I actually did hang out a lot after the ‘marriage’ but we kind of just stopped talking when he started dating Frank,”  
“How do you think Joe is?” I ask with concern, at the same time slowly attempting to process all that Patrick just said.  
“Probably fine. I didn’t see him upset or anything. He just kind of looked blank,”  
“Wonder why,”  
~~~  
“Why are you such a drama slut?” Mikey jokes while we wait for our food by the side of the counter.  
“You can easily confirm that by just looking at which circle I’m in, Mikey. The drama, the romance, you said it yourself earlier this year,” I smirked. 

He sighs, rolls his eyes and walks to the other side to get our food placed on top of the glass. Patrick and I looked around earlier, but we couldn’t find Joe or Andy anywhere. Instead we’re sitting with our boyfriends. Back on the table we ate at yesterday, Mikey and I take our seat, me on the inner side of the table. Patrick and Gerard are (mostly) patiently waiting for their food inside.

“Gerard broke up with Frank earlier,” Mikey began, looking at his brother through the window, “According to Gee, Frank was okay with it,”   
“Patrick seemed fine with Joe as well,” I explain.  
“I was actually surprised about Gerard and Frank’s fight. They were able to hide it just fine for the past few years,”   
“Hide it?” I wonder.  
“Frank’s parents are homophobic. They thought that Gee and Frank were like, super-platonic bros for years. Somehow —I don’t really know how— they got caught. They fought because Frank —the worthless piece of shit— gave up too easily. Gerard hated it. He felt like Frank didn’t give a shit, so they got into a fight,”

“Okay, why don’t you guys just call it cliques like the rest of us?” Gerard asks unexpectedly, taking his seat at our table. I give him a puzzled look, unsure of what to answer him.  
“Actually, I’ve been wondering that too,” my boyfriend adds.  
“The hell?” I ask.  
“We call it ‘circles’ but everyone else calls them ‘cliques’,” Patrick explains, emphasising the quotes on his words.  
“Dunno. I just remember them around since first grade,”  
“Was it you, or Gabe that made it a trend?”  
“Seeing as this shit ruined a lot of people’s reputations, its most likely me,” I reply with no hint of shame or guilt. It truly is easy to say, I’ve come to terms with myself.   
“Jesus,” Mikey commented, eyeing me from the side. Taking my hand in his, he spoke, “So, how was this whole wedding thing between you two?”  
The two men in front of us snickered, Gerard taking the first lines, “There was actually no proposal or anything. A few of my friends just kinda saw the two of us and threw us under this arch thing with flowers —still no idea how they were able to do that—,”  
“I was really confused because we just wanted ice cream. Next thing I knew someone was handing me ‘my’ vows on a sheet of paper,” Patrick continued with Gerard giggling beside him.  
“Everyone knew it was a joke but everyone there had straight faces and some were crying. I don’t know when but someone just called our parents and they were seated there, front row, either giving us thumbs-ups or crying,"  
“It wasn’t that awkward since none of us opposed, it was kinda just like, ‘So we’re getting married now? Okay, where’s the ring?’ But our friends forgot about getting a ring so someone just ran into a Seven-Eleven and bought us ring-pops,” Gerard explained  
“We ate each other’s afterwards,”  
“Why were we not invited?!” I exclaimed, hand on my heart to make it more dramatic.  
“You were busy planning out your next attempt at getting a date with your crush at the time. Thats why I was with Gerard,” Patrick spelled out.  
“And Mikey, you were grounded for leaving the house without permission,” Gerard explained.  
“Why exactly?” I asked.  
“He tried looking for unicorns and we found him crying on the pavement. Turns out he sneaked into the living room while my parents watched IT and was scared of any opening on the streets, scared he’d die,”  
“I was like, 7!” Mikey countered, raising his voice, attempting to be heard over our laughing.   
“You shouldn’t have watched then,” Gerard said.

The rest of our lunch was spent that way, joking around and reminiscing, (I’m unsure what reminiscing had to do with anything but if it provided enjoyment it worked for us) simply enjoying ourselves. 

//HI! FUCK I'M SO SORRY! So I haven't posted anything in about three weeks and this isn't even a new chapter. I was going to add another fluff chapter but I realized that it was too short and I suck at writing fluff. So, now there is an added part in this chapter and I promise I will be getting the next chapter out soon. I have so much to do, I'm part of this International Schools' assessment thing, where I have to answer this long-ass test so that we can prove that my school's curriculum is good, and I'm also part of this World Scholar's Cup thing which is this global competition thing and I still have to practice for both of those at the same time handle my normal school stuff, social stuff, and just be a fangirl. I will be going to Korea pretty soon so the next chapter might come out this week or next, next week. Anyway, have a great day! Please vote, comment and other I'd really appreciate it biiiii

"Do everything from the heart,"- Iamcupcakefrosting


End file.
